


14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 5

by orphan_account



Series: 14 Days of Hot Sex [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Inform each other throughout the day whenever you get horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 5

As much as Louis hated to admit it, Zayn so far had chosen the best dare. There was something about being so exposed that thrilled Louis, the idea of getting caught had sent adrenaline rushing through his veins, making all of senses sharper. Louis did love it when he and Zayn had a lot of time and could go slow, but he was dying for the desperation that Zayn fucked him with after a lot of teasing. 

Unfortunately they hadn’t never had much time after work because they always had an early start the next morning, never enough time for Louis to tease Zayn as much as it required to get the other boy really needy. That’s what made Louis pick out his next dare and he couldn’t wait to start it.

That morning they had a songwriting session with all five of the boys and two songwriters. They arrived in comfortable lounging room at eight in the morning, shaking hands with the two men they were writing with that day. 

As usual, Louis took a seat next to Harry, letting the younger boy drape a leg over his lap as Zayn sat in-between Niall and Liam. 

“Let’s hear the start of the song,” The older of the two songwriters said.

Niall picked up his guitar and began strumming the chords of a song the boys had been working on together. This one started with a harmony between Zayn and Niall. Louis watched the two from the corner from of his eyes, letting their combined voices wash over him.

When Zayn broke away from a solo he bit his lip. Zayn’s voice was one of his kinks, the other boy knew it although he kept it carefully hidden from the rest of the band.

“Nice start,” The younger songwriter said, “I think if you add a little rift on the end of that hook.”

They began talking and Louis pulled out his phone, texting five letters to Zayn,  _horny._

He watched as Zayn pulled out his phone and grinned at Louis seeing who the text message was from before he opened it. His eyes widened in shock and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he furiously typed back,  _What are you talking about?_

Louis sent Zayn the screenshot of the list of dares he had saved on his phone,  _Just thought you’d like to know that your voice makes me horny.  You might also like to look at dare number 10._

Zayn opened the message and read it, the grin slowly reappearing on his face as he caught onto Louis’ game. He typed back a response, J _ust horny? You’re not sporting a nice little hard on for me, are you?_

The message made Louis slightly hard, he wasn’t going to lie and he dropped his phone to the side of his leg to reply without Harry being able to see. 

_Don’t worry about it, not part of the dare. Just wanted to tell you I was horny is all._

The reply made Louis grateful that Harry’s leg covered his crotch from everyone else’s view _, Well then, I’m horny too. I know this isn’t prat of the dare but I just thought you’d like to know that I have every intention of fucking you tonight until you can’t walk normal tomorrow._

_Shit, Zayn. I don’t know how I’ll keep this boner hidden from the boys now._

He pretended not to notice as Zayn glanced over at his groin,  _What point is it to know you have a boner if I can’t see it._

Louis stifled a laugh, _Just sing, Malik._

_…_

The rest of the day Louis and Zayn were glued to their phones, sending each other simple text messages every time they felt even the slightest turned on. This didn’t go unnoticed by the other boys either.

“What the hell do you two keep texting each other about?” Niall asked over lunch as Zayn’s phone buzzed with yet another message from Louis.

“Nothing important.” Louis murmured, giving Niall a quick grin, “Why?”

“Because it’s annoying mate, can’t you two just talk about it?” Niall said.

Louis glanced at his screen which currently said,  _Just thinking about the way your lips fit around my cock are making me want to fuck you over the table._

“No, I don’t think this is something that we would want you guys to hear.” Louis stated.

Harry snorted, “What’s so private you can’t tell us? Like, do you two sleep together or something?”

“Well, right now we’re texting,” Louis replied, his eyes were fixed on Niall’s face. Wondering why the blond had turned pink at Harry’s words.

He glanced at Zayn who was also eyeing Niall curiously before turning to meet Louis’ gaze, raising an eyebrow as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Louis was completely lost as to what was going on until his phone buzzed again,  _Do you think Niall happened to take a late night park stroll the other day?_

Fuck. Zayn didn’t really think that Niall had seen. The other boys didn’t know about them yet and he didn’t want the first they knew about it to come from a sex night in a public park.

“Earth to Louis,” Harry snapped, bringing him back to the present, “I said, what do you mean ‘right now we’re texting’?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Take a joke, Haz. Relax a bit.”

His phone buzzed again, _How do you feel about it?_

_I don’t know._

_I think it’s hot._

Louis wished he could will the others away so he could try and force a complete explanation out of Zayn,What do you mean?

He obviously hasn’t told anyone so he was embarassed.

Louis scowled, imeressed in a world that included only him, his cell phone, and the solid wall of ambiguity sitting next to him that happened to be in the shape of Zayn.

_Could you drop the ‘I’m mysterious’ act for a second and tell me what the hell you’re talking about?_

_Think, Lou. Niall would normally love to make fun of us for that. I think he’s embarrassed because he wants to fuck you._

_You’re delusional. Niall’s straight._

_So am I, I still sleep with you. Your ass would turn any guy gay._

Louis rolled his eyes and set his phone down, indicating that he was done with the conversation.  _If_ Niall had seen anything he wasn’t saying anything because it’s bloody embarrassing to stumble upon two of your supposedly straight best-friends illegally having sex in a park. Not because he wanted to have sex with them. Louis ran his eyes over the Irish lad’s features as he was determinedly eating the rest of his food, avoiding everyone’s gazes. He would be lying to himself if he said he wouldn’t want to have sex with Niall, but that wasn’t even a believable idea.

His phone buzzed again and he sighed, picking it back up,  _The picture of you sucking Niall off as I fuck you is making me horny as hell._

Louis bit back the moan that the new image gave him before replying,  _Not going to lie, I’ll probably be sporting a hard-on all day after that one._

…

Louis spent the rest of the day finding creative new ways to hide his boner from the rest of the day and trying not to think dirty thoughts whenever he made eye contact with Niall.

When the boys finally got in the car to go back to their flats Louis was on edge, wanting nothing more than to kiss Zayn until his lips were swollen. Once or twice Zayn’s eyes found his and the normal chocolate color was gone, glazed over with lust as he scanned Louis as if he was going to devour him.

They made vague excuses about wanting to talk to the rest of the band as Louis went to Zayn’s flat, wishing that he could open the door faster.

As soon as Louis walked inside after Zayn and the door was shut he was slammed against the hard wood as Zayn’s hands went straight to his crotch.

“Shit, Lou. That dare was torture. Knowing that you were ready for me all day but I couldn’t do anything drove me crazy.” Zayn squeezed Louis’ bulge, drawing a gasp from the older boy, “And you knew it would do that. You planned it.”

Louis grinned, “What can I say? I love it when you’re like this.”

Zayn scowled, “Fucking tease.” He said before slamming his lips against Louis’ biting on them roughly before thrusting his tongue into the other boy’s mouths.

One of Zayn’s hands moved to Louis’ hair, tugging his head back so that Zayn could have easy access to his neck. He bit roughly, sucking on the delicate skin Louis’ quiet moans edging him on. Zayn pressed his pelvis against Louis’, rubbing them together as Louis’ hands moved to his ass, pushing them closer together.

When Zayn was content that he had created a love bite that the make up artists would have trouble concealing the next day he pulled Louis after him to his bedroom, pushing him onto the bed before impatiently taking off all of his clothes and waiting as Louis followed suit.

Zayn moved to straddle Louis, kissing him so forcefully that Louis had to breath through his nose to get air. He moved his hands to Zayn’s waist but the other boy sat up, grabbed his wrists and held them up above Louis’ head, keeping him from moving.

Zayn presented his fingers to Louis’ lips, “Suck them.”

Louis obeyed without a second thought, his tongue darting expertly around Zayn’s fingers as he subtly tried to twist his wrists into a more comfortable position. 

Zayn raised an eyebrow at Louis’ movements, pulling his finger from the older’s mouth before they were suitably lubed. He got off the bed without a sound and moved to his dresser, digging through a drawer.

Louis sat up, frowning, “What are you doing? Isn’t the lube right next to me?” 

Zayn didn’t answer, he didn’t need to because the three ties he returned to the bed with did the talking for him. He swiftly tied Louis’ hands together and to the top bed post before tying his legs spread apart. 

Louis laughed, “Tying me up, Zayn? That’s new.”

“Shut up,” Zayn said, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t talk because I’m sick of you teasing me all the time.”

“It was a dare, Zayn.”

“Next time pick a better one,” Zayn said, squirting lube onto his fingers before pressing two into Louis’ ass without warning.

Louis’ legs tugged against his restraints at the unexpected intrusion and Zayn smirked at the attempted movement, scissoring his fingers, wanting to get Louis ready as quickly as possible.

He moved his fingers specifically in ways that he knew would make Louis want to pull against his ties. 

“Zayn, please touch my cock,” Louis begged, his voice breathless.

“No one’s touching you tonight, babe.” Zayn murmured, pushing his fingers harder, “That’s what you get for being a tease.”

Louis squirmed slightly but he knew begging again would be a waste of time. 

“You know what got me the hardest?” Zayn murmured, watching Louis’ face as the older boy fell apart from the deliberate movements of his fingers, “How turned on you got when we figured out that Niall wants to fuck you.”

Louis shut his eyes, trying not to come just from Zayn’s fingers. He wanted to feel the other boy inside of him first.

Zayn grinned at Louis’ response, “You’re such a little cock slut, Lou. I bet you wouldn’t mind having Harry pounding you either.”

“You think it’s hot too,” Louis pointed out between moans.

Zayn sat back, now twisting his fingers as they pumped in and out of Louis, “True. I would love to see Harry fuck you senseless, he looks like the type doesn’t he? And I wouldn’t object to having Niall suck me off.”

“God, Zayn, just fuck me already,” Louis said.

Zayn withdrew his fingers and untied Louis’ feet before he lubed his cock, lining it up with Louis’ asshole before pushing himself all the way inside the other boy. He paused to pull Louis’ legs up so they were on top of his shoulders before he began slowly pumping in and out.

“How’s it feel knowing that Niall saw me pound you, Lou?”

“It’s so fucking hot,” Louis murmured.

“He was probably wanking as he watched me come in your ass, don’t you think?” Zayn said, speeding up as the image rose to the forefront of his mind.

“Probably wanking over the memory right now,” Louis agreed before an increase in Zayn’s pace prevented any coherent noise from leaving his mouth.

Zayn pounded in and out of Louis, the movements putting strain on the older boy’s bound hands that only made him more turned on as he told Zayn to go faster and faster. Zayn thrust into Louis with a vengeance, ruthlessly slamming into the tight bundle of nerves that turned Louis into a moaning mess underneath him.

It was over too quick, Louis coming between their bodies as Zayn filled his ass and the two boys lay on the bed, their chests heaving. The combination of a day’s worth of teasing and the image of Niall getting himself off had brought them to the edge much faster than they ever had.

When Zayn had caught his breath and released Louis’ ties he asked, “That list doesn’t have a dare for a threesome, does it?”

Louis laughed, “We can always check.”


End file.
